


Trust

by echoflowertea



Series: Living [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has a secret he won't share with you. You're getting to the bottom of it, and Papyrus is more than happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> i update this fic **tuesdays and fridays**!
> 
> wanna chat with me? see what makes me tick? check out my [tumblr](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com)!

“So, Sans...”

“hmm?”

“Who did you practice kissing with?”

The question was one that you’d asked probably about a million times. Weeks had passed and still no answer from him. You really didn’t want to step on his toes, but let’s face it: you were a jealous person. And the thought of him sharing something this intimate with someone you didn’t even know really upset you. Probably just as much as the fact that he refused to tell you who it was.

“heh heh...still on that, huh?”

“Yes.” You scooted closer to him on the couch, making sure he could see your hurt expression. “Do you not trust me?”

He paused for a moment. Just long enough that you tore yourself away like you’d been burned. You stood from your position and headed toward the door, knowing full well that this was a bit of a childish reaction. Sans let out a weary sigh and didn’t even move from his position, letting you duck out the door and into the driveway.

Why was this such a big deal? He and you were best friends. You’d known him for years. And while things had changed because you were...together now, it hurt that he wouldn’t just give up this little tidbit of information. Was it really that scandalous? Was it someone you knew? Did he just shut up about it because he didn’t want you to make a big deal out of it and let bygones be bygones? You couldn’t do that. Maybe if he’d just up and told you. But drawing it out like this and making you feel guilty for even asking was destroying you.

Your phone buzzed and you refused to look down at it. You would get to the bottom of this, and you knew just the person to help you.

“N-no.”

“Alphys, please!” You couldn’t believe she was denying you this. “I can’t do this without you!”

“As much as I would l-love to, Undyne and I are on vacation. W-we’re not giving up our weekend to chase down a lead. J-just ask him yourself.”

“I HAVE. And he refuses to tell me!”

“I-I’m sure it’s for a good reason.”

“But it’s not fair. I just. I want to know. If I don’t, I’m going to torture myself with hypotheticals. You don’t know what it’s like. What if the person he was with before me was so much better? I’m not really experienced. He could just compare me to them and decide that he gave his best shot, but that he preferred them instead.”

“T-that would never happen.”

“It _could_.”

You couldn’t believe she wouldn’t even talk to you face-to-face. You’d shown up at her door and instead of letting you inside, she kept you outside the gates and turned on the security camera and video screen just along the perimeter. Okay, so maybe you came at a bad time and she wasn’t decent enough to come down. But this was humiliating.

“L-look. I don’t know what to tell you. You and I know that...this sort of thing shouldn’t be forced out of a person. He’ll let you know when he’s ready.”

“Aly...” You deflated. She was right. You hated it when she did this, but you couldn’t let go this easily. Not when his pained expression lingered in your head when you dipped out of the house. “Can you...at least tell me one thing?”

“S-sure. But then I really have to go.”

“Was it you?”

Alphys squinted at you long and hard. She clicked the video feed off.

Well. That was your answer.

You trusted her, but at the same time, it kind of pissed you off that she was being so dismissive. You would’ve bent over backwards to figure out something like this. And you knew she was just trying to get you back on track, but it said a lot that she just sort of dismissed your suspicions as something minor. Did she know something you didn’t?

You let out a grunt of annoyance and dialed Undyne’s number. She hit ignore immediately and you waited for your chance to leave a message.

“Hey! I know you two aren’t busy enough to at least humor me! Were you the one? Did he just...bring it up? And you thought you could help him out?” 

Even saying it out loud was laughable. Undyne would never. She was only attracted to women, and had made that very clear in the time that you’d known her. She was also not a very mushy person, and just the mere thought of being physical with Sans would probably have creeped her out. 

Still, your rage got the better of you and you went into accusation mode. “Just tell me! Please!”

Agh, this was torture. You sat on the curb at Toriel’s house. She was getting ready to head out to a meeting to discuss funding for her school, but you knew you could catch her before she got any further. Was it creepy? Probably. Did you care? Not in the least. Because she was your prime suspect.

Sans had mentioned before that Toriel had taught him quite a bit about humans. Well, enough that he knew what to research on his own. The two of them were dorky, whacky best friends. Sort of like Undyne and Papyrus. So maybe he just mentioned that he wanted to practice and she agreed. You would probably blow your top if that was the case. Only because it would feel like a betrayal. She had an inkling about your feelings for him before you even had the guts to say anything, and you were sure that she would’ve known about his right away. If she agreed to be his guinea pig, and take away that first kiss experience from you, you would probably cry.

She stepped outside her house and gazed at you with a knowing expression. “Oh. Hello. Sans said that you might stop by.”

“You know what this is about, then?” You placed your chin in your hands, avoiding eye contact with her. Now that you were like this, it was hard to look at her. “I just...I want the truth, Tori. Did you...and Sans...ever...I mean...” This was getting way off topic, but you had to ask this anyway.

She narrowed her eyes at you. “Ever what?”

“Ever....I mean...did you ever have...feelings for him? Romantic...feelings.”

Her response was immediate.

In all your life, in the entirety that you’d known her, you understood that Toriel was a dork. But she came off as so regal and collected because she lived as nobility for so long. Sometimes that side of her still came up, but really only when she was faced with something serious. Behind closed doors, and within the bonds of your friendship, she was different. She wasn’t afraid to look like a total dweeb or snort with laughter.

This was one of those times.

She clutched at her stomach and doubled over. Laughing so hard that tears welled up in her eyes and she dropped down to one knee. She looked like she’d lost all feeling in her legs by the way she just sort of...crawled over to you. Cackling and spitting out a few incomprehensible words between every single giggle and guffaw. It was hard not to mirror her expression once you got over your initial annoyance, especially because she ended up dropping her purse and the contents of it scattered all over the lawn. Her voice echoed and reverberated through her large plot of land, the remains of her garden springing to life just long enough to join her.

“Toriel! Stop laughing! Come on, it's not that funny!”

“Oh, that is just too good,” she sputtered, finally having a moment to collect herself. She ended up sitting next to you, not caring that her outfit was scuffed by the concrete rubbing against the fabric of her dress. “I cannot...I cannot do this right now. I am going to start up again.”

“Jeez. Okay, I get it. You weren’t ever interested.” You felt a little offended at this point. “I was just trying to get a feel of things. And I’m kind of riding off an enraged high, so...”

“You would never have to worry about such a thing.” She snorted obnoxiously. “I have not been interested in such a thing for a long time, and even if I was, it would definitely not be with him.”

Her self-deprecation was a little disheartening. “Just because you're older doesn't mean you have to count yourself out of relationships. Do what makes you happy.”

“Oh, do not worry yourself over that! I know I often make excuses about my age, but there are plenty of monsters that I could turn to if I so desired company. I simply do not, remember? Other things interest me, and I do not miss that part of my life any longer.”

“I'm just making sure. It's what friends do.” You wanted her to pursue her own means of happiness, but not close off things because of ageism. That was just messed up. “Anyway. We kind of...got off track. I, um. Am kind of being insecure. Big surprise, right? Except...this time, Sans isn’t trying to ease my fears. So it’s just making me even more paranoid that something’s wrong.”

Toriel sighed and leaned back on her paws. “You are so adorable.”

“Don’t patronize me!!!”

“But you are. You know that he would never hide something unless he had a good reason. If he is not ready, then you should give him the same courtesy he has given you all this time. He has been patient. Is it wrong to ask the same of you?”

You bit your lower lip. “I just...I can tell him everything. And the fact that he’s avoiding this makes me feel like...he doesn’t trust me. And when I said that to him, he didn’t jump in to tell me I was wrong. So...what did I do? To lose that trust?”

She smiled softly and turned her gaze to the lush scenery before you. “I do not know the answer to that.”

You left her house in more of a sour mood than ever. To make things worse, you had a date with Papyrus that you were going to be late to if you didn’t drop this. So despite all of your chaotic feelings still swirling around in the pit of your stomach like some dangerous cocktail of self-destruction, you ditched any lingering questions on your tongue and headed to your meeting spot.

Papyrus didn’t like coffee. He wasn’t interested in its natural bitterness and didn’t understand why humans admired it so much. But his guidebook said that shops like this were a perfect date spot for cool weather, and you didn’t mind it so much. Between the sweet treats just beyond the glass case begging you to take them home, and the mouth-watering scents of all the spices and sugars, you were totally okay in saddling up next to him at a table in the café.

He stood up as soon as you entered, his chair scraping against the floor and drawing attention from the entire room. People paused in their conversations just long enough to watch you walk up to him with a wide grin. His scarf was back into play because of the temperature outside, but he looked like he didn’t need it with how warm and red his face was getting.

“YOU ARE...JUST IN TIME!!! I ORDERED SOME, UM...” He stammered and fumbled with his hands. “I THINK IT WAS TEA? THEY PROMISED I WOULD LIKE IT, BUT IT HAD A NAME I COULDN’T QUITE HEAR?”

You chuckled and closed the distance between you. All it took was a quick peck on his cheek and he vibrated with excitement, his magic seeming to seep out and create those bright stars in his eyesockets. He was frozen in happiness and couldn’t move, even when the patrons around you giggled under their breath at his display.

You settled in your chair, setting your purse down on the floor so it wouldn’t get in the way. He scrambled to join you, immediately reaching over the table to grasp at your hands. 

“Hmm, maybe chai?”

“I THINK THAT IS IT!!! I CANNOT WAIT TO TRY IT.”

“Sounds like a really good choice.”

Papyrus rubbed his thumbs over your hands, marveling at the way your skin stretched over the bones. It made you happy that he still regarded you with such wonder. Sure, it got overwhelming sometimes, but for the most part, it was really flattering. He never seemed to get tired of the differences in your bodies, and although there were a lot of things you didn’t like about yourself, he took the time to let you know through constant touch and reassurance that he did.

The barista called his name and he jumped up to grab his order. He came back with a muffin just for you. What. A. Cutie. You broke it apart with your fingers and chomped on it while he sipped at his own drink, gaze trained on you and his expression reflecting yours.

“S-SO!!! THIS IS A VERY NICE DATE, ISN’T IT?”

“Yeah! Thanks for taking me out here.”

“I WAS WORRIED YOU WOULD NOT LIKE IT. I KNOW IT IS NOT AS FUN AS SOME AS THE OTHER PLACES WE’VE BEEN....”

“Paps, you know that it doesn’t matter where we are. As long as I’m with you, it’s going to be a blast.”

He slurped down the rest of what was in his cup without stopping for a breath. You couldn’t stop laughing. It looked like you’d overwhelmed him to the point that he had to hyperfocus on something else or he would explode. You reveled in him losing his cool and promised yourself to thoroughly express how much you adored him when you were alone.

“I KNOW THAT...IT IS PROBABLY NONE OF MY BUSINESS. BUT YOU DO NOT SEEM LIKE YOURSELF. IS IT...SOMETHING I CAN HELP WITH?”

Your chipper demeanor ebbed away. “Ugh. Honestly, Paps? It has to do with Sans. And this is _our_ date, so there’s no reason to bring him up.”

“OH. YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING?”

“No, not...not really.” That wasn’t the right way to put it. “I guess I’m just mad at him. Look, I don’t want to spend the whole time ranting about my problems.”

“BUT THAT IS WHAT BOYFRIENDS DO. I WOULD RATHER HEAR YOUR SIDE THAN JUST PRETEND EVERYTHING IS OKAY WHEN IT IS CLEARLY NOT.”

He was too good for you. You were going to scream. “Well...a while back, at Ebby’s birthday party? Sans told me that he’d practiced kissing before he and I...did it. And he promised that if I won the puzzle game I was playing against him that he would tell me. Except he never did. Now whenever I bring it up, he just sits there and changes the subject. I guess I finally got upset enough that I stormed out of the house this morning.”

“I SEE...” Papyrus looked troubled.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to worry you!”

“NO!!! I LIKE THIS. I AM ALWAYS WILLING TO LISTEN. I AM MORE BAFFLED THAN ANYTHING. I HAVE NEVER KNOWN MY BROTHER TO BE INTIMATE WITH ANYONE ELSE? WHEN I CONFESSED MY ULTIMATE FEELINGS ABOUT YOU, HE SAID THAT WHAT HE WAS GOING THROUGH WAS THE FIRST TIME HE HAD EXPERIENCED ANYTHING LIKE THIS. SO. I AM JUST CONFUSED? DID HE LIE TO ME?”

That didn’t sound like Sans at all. He was always truthful with his brother, even if it came in the form of teasing. “I really doubt it. So that means that...he lied to _me_? Why?”

“PERHAPS HE WAS EMBARRASSED THAT NO ONE WOULD SMOOCH HIM BEFORE YOU AND WANTED TO APPEAR MORE DESIRABLE?”

You let out a weak laugh. “Maybe. But Sans doesn’t care much about that kind of stuff. He does all kinds of dorky things without worrying about other people judging him.”

“TRUE!!! IF IT WEREN’T FOR ME, HIS COOL AND HIP BROTHER, HE WOULD NO DOUBT BE SHUNNED BY THE MAJORITY OF THE COMMUNITY! IT PAINS ME TO THINK OF WHAT HIS LIFE WOULD BE LIKE WITHOUT MY IMMENSE CHARM AND CHARISMA.”

“I know, right? He owes a lot to you.”

“WAIT!!! I HAVE AN IDEA!” Papyrus jumped up. “WE NEED TO GO BACK TO THE HOUSE. IMMEDIATELY.”

“Okay...?”

You followed his lead, shoving the rest of the treat into your mouth and tossing your soiled napkin into the trashcan. Papyrus reached back for your hand and the both of you left the cozy atmosphere of the café, stepping onto the sidewalk and into a brisk breeze.

“Why are we going there?”

“I WILL TELL YOU WHEN WE GET THERE.”

Oh well. At least you could enjoy his company. Being with Papyrus was just...warm. It felt like every trouble you had melted away when he was around. His bright smile and equally as chipper demeanor always put you in a better mood, and today was no exception. With his confident swagger and measured steps, you two traversed along the route to his place.

You lingered outside the front door. It took a little longer than you would’ve liked to get to his neighborhood, and your calves were already going to protest in the morning, you just knew it. But he looked so determined. Like this was the solution to everything. What could possibly help you inside?

“SANS IS AT WORK NOW. WHICH MEANS HE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO PROTEST ANY LONGER.” Papyrus held the door open for you after unlocking it. Was that a...? You peered at the keychain wrapped around his fingers and laughed slightly. That was a candid photo of you encased in plastic. Easy access to a quick peek at you when he didn’t have his phone on him. “WHICH MEANS YOU AND I WILL BECOME THE DETECTIVES WE WERE ALWAYS MEANT TO BE!”

You didn’t have time to protest. Not when he looked behind him shiftily and pushed you inside so you weren’t out in the open any more. Papyrus dashed to the windows and shut the curtains, locking the doors up with chains and peering through the keyhole suspiciously. You watched him dart back and forth, boarding up anything that looked like a risk and putting his ear to the wall to search for any noises out of the norm.

“Papyrus, what’s going on?”

He put a finger to your lips and gazed at you sternly. “WE MUST BE VERY CAREFUL FOR THIS TO WORK. COME WITH ME.”

Up the stairs and to the right. Sans’s room was something you’d gotten used to heading inside, but never when he wasn’t around. He usually kept it locked up because he didn’t want Annoying Dog to make another nest in his piles of laundry.

“Wait, what are we doing?”

Papyrus nodded feverishly. “YES.”

“Um...that doesn’t answer my question.”

“OH, SORRY. I THOUGHT I HEARD YOU SAY, ‘WE ARE GOING IN.’ WHICH WOULD BE CORRECT. IF SANS WON’T TELL US WHO HE HAS BEEN SMOOCHING, THEN WE WILL FIGURE THINGS OUT OURSELVES.”

He jiggled the handle and, surprisingly, it was unlocked. You lingered at the threshold while Papyrus let himself in.

“OH MY GOD. THIS WAS A MISTAKE. THIS IS HORRIBLE. IT SMELLS. WHAT IS THAT? IS THAT A MOLDY PIECE OF PIE? I CAN’T DO THIS.”

You weren’t sure what was more hilarious: his reaction to the room or the fact that he powered through it because he thought this was the best approach.

Papyrus put his hands over his nasal cavity and darted toward the corner, only to slip on a pair of dirty socks and land hard on his back. One of the socks plopped onto his face and he let out a shrill scream that started out as a high-pitched whine and only grew in volume.

“Paps,” you laughed, dropping down to his level. You peeled it away from his face and cradled his head between your hands. “Will you survive?”

“EVERYTHING IS BLURRY. THIS MAY BE IT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS. TELL MY FRIENDS THAT THEY WERE LUCKY TO HAVE KNOWN ME.”

“What am I going to do without you? How will I go on?”

“IT WILL BE PAINFUL, BUT YOU ARE STRONG. YOU MUST TRY TO REMEMBER ME AS I WAS: INCREDIBLY COOL AND DEVILISHLY HANDSOME.”

You planted a kiss on his forehead, the wet smack of it resounding in the otherwise silent house. “You were the bravest skeleton I knew. I’ll never love again.”

“NYEH HEH HEH.”

“You’re dying, there’s no laughing allowed.”

“BUT YOUR KISSES ARE REJUVENATING ME. IT’S A MIRACLE.”

He put his hands on your shoulders and pulled you down to him. You let out a squeal of surprise when he forced you to put your whole body weight on him, trapping you as he rubbed his cheek against yours and laughed. Something sparked against you and you felt yourself anchored to him, gazing at his bashful grin as your chest swelled.

“You’re so damn cute.”

“THAT IS MY LINE.”

After a few more kisses, Papyrus lifted you off him. The two of you stood in the center of the room and glanced around at it all.

“SANS IS A VERY PRIVATE PERSON. ANYTHING OF NOTE IS GOING TO BE HIDDEN WELL. EXPECT RESISTANCE!”

He was right as always.

Picking out books from his drawers? A lot of them were filled with silly string that burst from the pages and coated your hair and face. It took you at least a couple minutes for you to pick it out, and only after you sat on his bed with Papyrus helping you.

Looking under the bed? You were forced to stare dust bunnies straight in the eye. Some of them moved around and launched themselves at you, clogging your nostrils and sending you into a sneezing fit that you couldn’t seem to shake off. Papyrus found a pepper shaker near the frame of the bed that explained why.

Rifling through his closet? There were things in there that smelled so bad you physically recoiled and had to put your head out the door to recover.

All in all, it seemed like a bust. Neither one of you managed to see anything that would give you a hint about Sans’ past paramours, if there were any. You felt more disheartened than ever, and guilty, too.

“HE’S CLEVERER THAN I GAVE HIM CREDIT FOR.” Papyrus sank on the computer chair near the back of the room, hunched over. “I AM SORRY, DATEMATE. I...FAILED YOU.”

At that moment, something rolled out from the desk and deposited itself in front of you.

“WHAT IS THAT?”

You bent down and picked it up, frowning. A stoic onion. Some rare kind of vegetable that you’d heard rumors of, but never even seen. But that wasn’t what was fucking you up.

It was that the small white orb had your face pasted on it.

“heh. couldn’t keep you guys out, could i?”

“SANS!!! WHAT A...PLEASANT SURPRISE!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE WORKING OVERTIME TODAY?”

“i was, but told the guys i needed to leave earlier to make things up to my girlfriend.” His eyes flicked to you. “said i left things in a bad place.” He took a step forward, shoving his hands in his pockets. “that she didn’t deserve it.” Another step. “but that i owed it to her because she _respected my boundaries_.”

Ouch.

Papyrus scrambled to his feet and dashed out the room. “THIS LOOKS LIKE A VERY PRIVATE MOMENT AND I AM CURRENTLY LATE FOR ANOTHER NOT-AWKWARD GET-TOGETHER SO PLEASE EXCUSE ME!!!”

He slammed the door behind him and you were faced with your sins.

“Sans...”

He shed his jacket and let it fall to the ground. It was...still weird seeing him without it on. When you slept together in the same bed, it was dark enough that you never thought much about it. And he didn’t like to be uncovered in public. But it didn’t seem to bother him so much, so you tried not to make a big deal out of it.

“I’m _sorry._ ” Your voice cracked and seemed to jump up an octave. “I’m a terrible person. And I talked Paps into invading your personal space because I was worried you didn’t like me any more.”

His expression didn’t waver, so you continued.

“A lot of this stuff is new to me. And I thought it was the same for you. The thought that you were with anyone before me upset me because it makes me feel like I can’t stack up to them. They’re competition. And even though you’ve told me a hundred times that you’re only interested in me, I still have these feelings like I’m not going to be enough. That someday you’re going to wake up and think that your time with me was a waste. That you want to be with someone else because you can’t handle my baggage, or that you become attracted to another person, or that they just click and mesh well.”

“that all stemmed from a comment i made? about kissin’?”

“ _Yes._ Because when you said that – it made me think – that there was someone else that liked you as much as I did, and that – eventually – you would realize that they were a better fit – because I’m not experienced – a lot of people are – and that you’d give up on me!”

By now you were on the verge of sobbing, pausing between your rapid thoughts just to suck in a lungful of air.

“what the hell, babe?” Sans walked over and took the onion out of your hands, tearing it away from your trembling fingers. “you know how that sounds, right?”

“Y-yes.”

“you know that i don’t have eyes for no one but you, right?”

That was a little harder to believe, but. “O-of course I do.”

“want me to prove it to ya?”

You were a little afraid of what that required. “I-I don’t know.”

He held the onion up for you to get a clear view of it. “ya see this? this is what you’ve been stressin’ out over.”

What.

The.

Fuck.

His face was switching hues quickly now. “look. i don’t got much experience with anybody. humans especially. i saw how important kissin’ was to them. but it’s kinda hard to know what you’re doin’ when you don’t have a partner.”

This was not happening. “So you...”

“some places said that kids first startin’ out practice on fruit, but i didn’t have any, and this was the only thing that fit the bill. plus i knew it wouldn’t rot as bad.”

You couldn’t even process what you were feeling right now. “Why...?”

“the picture was uh, for inspiration. y'know. somethin’ to look forward to.”

You couldn’t even believe what you were hearing. Sans had an onion in his room. To practice kissing on. With your face pasted on it. Because he didn’t want to keep wasting fruits to do it with. How many times had he done this? Where did he get the idea? Why didn’t he just use a pillow like a normal person? Why were you laughing?

“ah, i knew you’d do this.”

“I’m so sorry, I-I can’t stop!”

“see why i didn’t wanna tell ya? it’s embarrassing.”

He got annoyed enough that he walked up to you and grabbed your hand from covering your mouth. “stop.”

“Sans, you were practicing on an _onion_??? Didn’t it taste bad?”

“what, you think i'd give it tongue? that's reserved just for you.”

In the midst of your laughter, you hadn’t noticed how relieved he looked. Like he was...glad that he’d gotten it off his chest, even with your reaction. That sobered you up quite a bit. You settled down and moved closer to him, reaching out to place your hand on his cheek and gaze at him seriously.

“I’m sorry I’m such an idiot.”

“i should’ve told ya.”

“No. You were right. You have a right to have secrets, you know? Like...we may be dating, but that doesn’t mean you have to tell me everything.”

“but i want to.”

“I should’ve just accepted what you said and went with it. I really entertained the thought of you wanting to leave because of some imaginary sexbomb that showed you everything you knew about making me...”

“makin’ you...?”

“Shut up.”

“aw, no. you don’t get to hide that from me.”

“You know what? I do. Because I said so, and the whole moral of the story is that I have to get over my trust issues! So...you can do the same!”

“ok, but you forced my hand earlier. only fair we make it even.”

“Ugh, Sans!!!”

“heh, just kiddin’. i know i already drive you crazy.”

“In more ways than you think.” You bit your lower lip. “So...do you accept my apology?”

“sure. you just tell me one of your secrets.”

“Fine. Ask me anything.”

He grinned. “nah, not now. when you least expect it. i'll think of somethin’ good.”

“ARE YOU TWO OKAY IN THERE? DID YOU MAKE UP?” Papyrus burst in without waiting for an answer. “AH!!! I SEE FROM THE LOOK IN YOUR EYES THAT YOU HAVE! I AM...SO GLAD...” He started to cry from relief. “NOTHING PAINS ME MORE THAN YOU TWO IN A DISAGREEMENT. WHAT WAS THE ONION FOR?”

You glanced at Sans and shook your head with a smile. You would keep it on the down low.

“too bad, bro. you missed it. guess you’ll just hafta look for the second clue in my room now.”

“NO. WHILE SCAVENGER HUNTS ARE VERY FUN, THIS IS ABSOLUTE TORTURE. IN FACT, THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM COMING IN HERE. EVER. AND IT IS TO HUG BOTH OF YOU!”

He swept you up without waiting for permission, his crushing embrace a sharp reminder that he was just as invested in your relationship as you were. You smiled into him and Sans let out a grunt of disapproval, squirming from the sensation of being squished between you and his brother. His silent protests were enough that Papyrus got the hint, depositing both of you onto the ground with his hands on his hips.

You had to work on some things. But you had two boyfriends that were more than willing to help you.

**Author's Note:**

> like my fics? want to support me? you can always [**donate**](https://ko-fi.com/A258IM)!
> 
> **comments mean SO MUCH to me!!!** every time you comment, you encourage me to keep writing. i love hearing feedback from you guys!
> 
> **question of the day** : what secret/embarrassing thing would you tell sans to make him feel better?
> 
> p.s. the stoic onion is a cut item from the game, i just thought it fit perfectly when trying to find an object.


End file.
